School or hell?
by Starsoffire
Summary: The teen titans are forced to go to school. They have to hide their identities. But what happens when a groupe of kids find out who they really are? R&R no flames! Title might change!
1. Chapter 1

School or Hell?

"WHAT?" Beast boy yelled one morning.

"How could we go to school?" Cyborg whined at his turn.

"I've never been to school, how am I supposed to look like an 9th grader?" Raven asked as she shut her book and stood up.

"Please what is this "school" of witch you speak.

"School is a big…. Building you learn in." Robin answered.

"Why does the mayor say we need to go to school again?" Cyborg whined again.

"Well he said that because of the lack of crime happening here in jump city, we are free to do anything, and he wants us to go to school…." Cyborg said as he slumped onto the couch.

"But this is the thing, Cyborg, you're on your own. Sorry man, you're in grade 12, and the rest of us are in grade nine." Robin added as he looked at the letter the mayor sent them.

"Ok, when do we start?" Raven asked.

"We start Monday." Robin said.

"WHAT? Dude that's three days from now!" Beast Boy whined.

"Will one of you friends explain to me what we should do when we attend this 'school'?" Starfire asked still confused.

"We learn different subjects, like math-" Raven started.

"Math? OH I know how to do the math, my mother and I always used to do the math together!" Starfire said as she flew around the room happily.

"Starfire, that isn't the only thing we do in school." Raven said as she sat back down and continued to reed her book.

"We need real names," Robin said as Starfire landed and sat on the couch.

"Do I have to say mine?" Beast boy asked terrified of them knowing his real name.

"Yes." Everyone said at the same time.

"Garfield Logan…" Beast boy mumbled. Everyone was desperately trying to hold in their laugh, but failed and laughed until they couldn't laugh no longer because their stomachs hurt.

"Ok, Cyborg, what's your name?" Robin asked.

"Victor Stone." He answered being proud it wasn't as goofy as Beast Boy's.

"Raven?" Robin asked again.

"That is my real name. Fine, I'll take Rae Roth." Raven asked not even looking up from her book.

"Starfire?" Robin said as he finally came to her turn.

"My name on my home planet is Koriand'r, shall I use that name?" Starfire asked.

"No, that's not an earth name… Let's see… Kori… Kori… How about Kori Anders?" Robin asked as he snapped his fingers at the result.

"Oh that is as wonderful name! Thank you friend Robin!" Starfire said as she jumped and gave him a hug.

"What is your name?" Starfire said as she let him go and allowing him to breath. (lol)

'_Should I say Dick Grayson? No way, look how we laughed at Beast Boy, I know! I'll say Richard! Yeah that would work!' _"It's Richard Grayson." He finally answered and was ready to hear his friends laugh at his name.

"Oh cool." Cyborg said and went back to beating Beast Boy on their video game. Robin gave a sigh of relief.

"Don't we need supplies?" Beast Boy asked as Cyborg won the game.

"Oh may we venture to the mall of shopping?" Starfire asked quickly.

"Umm sure?" Robin asked as she dragged everyone out of the tower.

"Ok Starfire, are you gonna chose one?" Raven asked. She and Starfire went alone while the guys went shopping for their own needs.

"Please friend Raven, shall I pick the pink 'skirt of mini' and the pink 'top' or shall I purchase the blue 'skirt of mini' and the blue 'top'" Starfire asked holding up two different outfits.

"Get them both and lets go shopping for my cloths!" Raven said as she bought Starfire's cloths, shoved them into a bag and ran out and dragging Starfire.

"Where shall you purchase your items required?" Starfire asked as she followed Raven to the other side of the mall.

"There is a Goth store that I always wanted to go to, so I'm gonna go get my cloths there." Ravens aid as they walked by the boys at a sports store.

"Why don't you just dress normaly?" Robin asked Beast Boy. He picked out pants with animals drawn all over them.

"Dude! I'm Beast Boy! Doesn't the name ring any bells?"Beast Boy asked as he shoved the pants in front of Robin's face.

"But you're gonna be the geek and the laughing stock of the whole school!" Cyborg said as he took the pants away from him and gave him normal ones.

"Fine, I'll take those pants you call normal cloths!" Beast Boy yelled as he picked out a bunch of baggy jean pants and shirts and went to pay for the. But secretly, he shoved in the animal pants. Two hours later, the titans were in their rooms trying on the cloths. Raven and Starfire were in Starfire's room since Raven never let anyone into her room. Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg were in Robin's room, since it was the cleanest…

"I do not know witch one shall be the one is hall wear on our first day to attend this 'school'" Starfire said as she quickly changed from the pink outfit to the blue one.

"HOW about you mix & match." Raven said as she handed her the pink top with the blue mini skirt.

"Oh what a glorious idea friend Raven!" Starfire exclaimed as she gave Raven a breath-taking hug, literally.

"Star-! Need air!" Raven screamed trying to get out of her hug.

"Forgive me friend Raven." Starfire said as she let her go and blushed.

"We shall go to the mall of shopping some other time! I shall purchase more cloths!" Starfire said as she jumped into her pile of cloths.

"Starfire, you already got 10 outfits, I think you'll be fine." Raven said as she picked up some baggy pants and shirts from her pile and went to change in the bathroom. She came back out with the dark blue baggy pants and the dark purple shirt that read 'Back off! I'm better than you!'.

"Friend Raven! You look so good in the pants!" Starfire exclaimed. The girls tried on the rest of their cloths then trailed off into their normal cloths and when to do what ever they do.

"Robin, try these on." Cyborg said as he threw some pants and shirts at Robin.

"I don't remember buying these." Robin said as he looked at them.

"Oh I picked those out for you. Thought you might like them." Beast boy said from the bathroom as he struggled not to put on the animal pants and forced himself to put on the others.

"Are you done in there? What's taking you so long?" Cyborg asked from the other side of the bathroom door.

"One more sec!" Beast Boy yelled as he tried to find a place to hide the animal pants.

"Where where where!" Beast boy whispered.

"Ah! There!" Beast Boy said as he shoved them on the shelf on top of the door.

"Ok! Done!" Beast boy said as he opened the door. But when he did, the loose shelf of witch he had put his animal pants on had fallen, just missed his head and the pants fell on his head.

"Beast boy!" Cyborg and Robin yelled.

"I couldn't help it! I like them to much!" Beast Boy wailed as he cried into them. Robin looked over at Cyborg who was on the edge of laughing.

"Fine, but you aren't allowed to wear them at school, unless you wanna be the official geek and get beat up all the time." Robin said as he started to chuckle.

"Even if I don't wear them, I'll still be the laughing stock, dude I'm green!" Beast boy said yelling in their faces.

"I can fix that, do you really think I'm gonna go to school looking like a robot?" Cyborg asked as he put on two rings on his fingers then held them against each other until he was not a robot anymore.

"Dude!" Beast Boy yelled in amazement.

"Yep, the latest tech." Cyborg said showing off his new skin.

"What about Beast boy?" Robin asked. Cyborg tossed Beast boy a bracelet.

"What's this for?" Beast boy asked as he slipped it on. Suddenly, his skin became as white as Robin's, his hair was brown, and his eyes also brown.

"Dude! You look…. Normal." Robin said as he backed off.

"Cool! But I still like green." Beast boy said admiring his new skin.

"Robin, what about you? Aren't you gonna take off your mask?" Cyborg asked.

"I have to, but I'm gonna keep some sunglasses." Robin said as he changed into his fighting suit and waked out of the door.

"What?" The two boys asked.

"I don't show my eyes." Robin said as he told them to follow. Cyborg and Beast boy quickly changed into their normal cloths and ran after Robin.

"Robin, I know this might be personal to you, but why do you wear a mask anyway?" Cyborg asked as they reached the gym to find Raven and Starfire waiting for them.

"It's personal, that's why I don't tell anyone." Robin said as he started to set up the sparring bags and dummies.

"You guys are late for sparring practice, anything wrong? It's not like you to be late." Raven asked realizing them comme in.

"Naw nothing goin on." Cyborg said as he helped Robin set everything up.

"Who wants to go first?" Robin asked as he put up the last dummy.

"I shall go first please." Starfire said as she flew to Robin's side.

"Ok everyone else off the course." Robin said as he went to the controls.

"Remember no powers Starfire, remember what happened last time?" Robin reminded her.

"Yes friend Robin, I shall not use any of my alien gifts." Starfire said as she started to spar.

**Ok! so that was the first chapter, hope you liked it because there is much more where that came from! sorry if there are lotz of mistakes, i'm trying not to make as many! remember i go to a french school! i'm not that great! (ahem...) Please R&R! NO FLAMES:D**


	2. Chapter 2

Lol, this si so funny, I'm desperately trying to post every day, it's hard, even though I type really fast… NO FAIR! ONLY ONE REVIEW! You people have got to review more…. Thank you to that one person who did review: lupine-eyes, and thanks for the tips!

**Chapter 2**

Three days later, Monday morning, all titans were getting ready for school.

"Please friend Raven, may you do something with my hair?" Starfire asked as she shoved a brush and elastic in Raven's face.

"Ok! Turn around." Raven said as she whirled Starfire around. She started to brush her hair, then put it up into a loose bun.

"What shall you do with your hair friend?" Starfire asked as she looked at Raven's short purple hair.

"I'm dying it black for school, but when I get back, it stays purple." Raven said as she dyed it black with her powers.

"Let us hurry, we shall be late if we do not leave in approximately 15 earth minutes!" Starfire yelled as she dragged Raven into the common room to wait for the boys.

"Robin they won't let you wear sunglasses in school! You have to take them off!" Cyborg said as he fought Robin in taking off his sunglasses.

"Wait! I have a better idea." Robins said as he threw Cyborg off him and ran into his bathroom. When he came out, he didn't have his sunglasses on, but he had… Brown eyes?

"You have brown eyes?" Cyborg asked.

"No, I'm wearing contacts." Robin smiled evilly.

"Hey no fair!" Cyborg yelled as he followed him out the door to the common room. The four of them were waiting for Beast boy who apparently had some trouble. He couldn't put on his pants, it's like his body was going for the animal pants while his brain was going for the regular pants.

"Beast Boy! Hurry up!" Robin yelled outside his door. Beast boy jumped up in surprise. He fell on the toilet and almost got his head in it.

"Don't ever do that man!" Beast Boy yelled as he quickly put on the normal pants.

"Lets go!" Beast Boy said as they all flung their bags over their shoulders and ran out the tower.

"OK, remember, from now on our names are…" They each started to say their own names.

"Kori Anders"

"Rae Roth"

"Garfield Logan" Gave a laugh to everyone…

"Victor Stone"

"Richard Grayson. OK, good. Cy- I mean Vic, I guess we'll see you after school, you're alone." Richard said as he patted him on his none-mechanical shoulders.

"Yeah, see you lot around after school." Victor said as he ran off into the 12th grade hall.

"So we all go down that way?" Beast Boy asked as he pointed down a hall where kids looking their age stood in the gym.

"Everyone get in the gym for the assembly!" Came an angry voice over the speaker.

"I'm thinking we better get to the assembly before we get into trouble." Raven said as she started for the gym. The others quickly ran after her. They sat in the seats that were assigned for them, luckily they were right beside each other. Beast boy was at one end and Raven was at the other. Beast Boy was sitting beside a geek boy.

"See Bea- Gar, if you wore those pants you would look like him." Richard whispered to him realizing he was starring at him.

"Thanks dude, and remind me to thank Cy- I mean Vic later." Garfield said and gave a sigh of relief.

"SILENCE OUT THERE!" A bald man said from the stage in front of the students.

"Whoa what does baldy want?" Beast Boy asked.

"GARFIELD LOGAN! STOP TALKING!" The bald man yelled as he pointed at Gar. Garfield blushed and slumped in his chair. When the students finally stopped talking, the bald dude announced that his name was Mr. Mole and he would be their new principal and he already knew all their names. Their vice principal on the other hand was very nice and looked terrified of Mr. Mole. They also announced they would be holding assemblies only in the morning when something came up. Kori was over joyed to be at school. Rae wasn't even paying attention to Mr. Mole; she was reading her book of Azar. Richard was about to fall asleep. And Gar was playing with his fingers. An hour went by and the assembly finally ended. Kori, Rae and Gar were all looking at their sleeping friend.

"Friend Richard, awaken, the mole has finished his speech." Kori said as she shook Rich's shoulder.

"W-What? Oh, ok." Rich said sleepily as he got up and followed them out of the gym to their first class.

"Take your seats little kiddies! I am so glad you have all chosen to comme to this school!" Mrs. Spalding said happily as the class took their seats.

"Wow, miss goody teacher." Gar whispered as he sat down with Richard at a two-seater table. Kori and Rae sat at the one in front of them.

"Alright my little children, shall we start with a pop quiz?" Mrs. Spalding asked as she wrote her name on the board.

"Ok, you my dear, what is my name?" Mrs. Spalding asked as she pointed at Rae.

"Let me guess, Mrs. Spalding?" Rae said as she rolled her eyes.

"Correct! You get no homework for a week!" Mrs. Spalding said as she started to dance around the class.

"Ok, that was refreshing wasn't it class?" Mrs. Spalding asked as she looked at them with a sweet smile. No answer.

"Let's start with our history report. I will pass out your social studies books. Bring out your notebooks and start to copy down page 13-18! Oh this is so exiting!" Mrs. Spalding said as she placed their books in front of them.

"So fun…" Rae complimented out loud.

They Finally lived through an hour of social studies with their maniac teacher. They had missed homeroom that morning because of the assembly, so no one had their lockers. Their next class was English, and their teacher was absent, and yuppie for their substitute: Mr. Mole…

"Class! Spelling bee! The first ten people to enter this class are the ten people sitting in the back! Richard! Kori! Rae! Garfield! Yuki! Laurence! Luc! Candace! Paul! And Clara! Get to the front of the class! NOW!" Mr. Mole yelled as the ten students scattered to the front of the class, terrified of Mr. Mole.

"Richard! Spell Antidisestablishmentarianism!"(A/N: i chose that out of no where:D)Mr. Mole yelled in his face.

"Can I have that in a sentence?" Rich asked terrified of Mr. Mole's red face.

"NO!" Mr. Mole yelled.

"Umm… A-n-t-I-d-I-s-s-"

"Wrong! Rae! Your turn!" Mr. Mole yelled in her face. But she didn't move or show any emotions.

"A-n-t-I-d-I-s-e-s-t-a-b-l-I-c-"

"WRONG! GARFIELD YOUR TURN!" Mr. Mole yelled even louder. He let everyone go for their turn, Gar didn't even get the first four letters. It Was Finally Kori's turn.

"A-n-t-i-d-i-s-e-s-t-a-b-l-I-s-h-m-e-n-t-a-r-i-a-n-i-s-m!" Kori said quickly. Mr. Mole checked his paper (which probably had the word on it) then looked at Kori surprisingly. Infact, everyone was starring at her.

"My, you are correct!" Mr. Mole said as he walked out the door speechless.

"Yay Kori!" The class cheered.

"What have I done?" Kori asked as she looked at everyone jumping around the class.

"You got rid of the teacher! You're a hero!" A kid said as he jumped happily in front of her.

They went to their next class after one hour of partying.

"Looks like our last class before lunch." Rae said as she looked at her schedule.

"What's our next class?" Gar asked.

"French." Raven said as she kept walking to wards their class. Kori followed, not knowing what French was. Richard and Gar froze in the middle of the hall.

"You are not coming?" Kori asked finally realizing they weren't following.

"Umm, yeah, I'm coming, are you coming?" Richard asked as he nudged Gar to snap out of it.

"Umm yeah, yeah I'm coming." Gar said as he started to walk.

"Only if you want me to die…" he whispered.

Once they entered the class, the board read: BONJOURS MES AMIS! ASSEYEZ VOUS! The class took a guess and took their seats. Again, the teamsat at two two-seater tables, the girls in front and the guys in the back.

"This is gonna be a long class." Rae whispered as she slumped in her chair.

"Ah! There you are mes amis! Welcome to our class de Français!" The teacher said as she stood up revealing her long French dress, she spoke with a strong French accent.

"What has she said?" Kori whispered to Rae. Rae just lifted her shoulders and let them down.

"Today we are going to take a French test, just to see what you have known." The teacher said as she passed around test sheets. Kori suddenly lifted her hand for a question.

"Yes my dear, what is your question?" The teacher asked as she came over to Kori.

"Please, I wish to know your name." Kori answered.

"Ah, pardoner moi! Mon nom est Mme. Framboise!" Mme. Framboise said as she took a bow in front of the class. Kori, now satisfied, started to take her test. Rae sat there confused, not even understanding what the sentences meant. On the sheet, it indicated you had to translate the sentence to English. Kori only took her 5 minutes to finish the test. While the rest of the class needed the whole period or hadn't even finished it. Gar didn't even take a guess, he didn't even fill in the first question. The bell finally rang singaling them to go to lunch.

"Freze! Iw an't to congratulate Kori Anders to be the first one done, excelet writing, and to have gotten every single question right!" Mme. Framboise exclaimed as she started to clap. Everyone rolled their eyes and ran off except Rich, Gar and Rae.

"How did you do that!" Gar asked as they entered the cafeteria.

"I have already done all of this on my home planet. On my home planet, I was the worst student. But that is only because on Tameran it is much harder!" Kori started to say. She was about to continue when Richard cut her off.

"Kori, we're in school. _No one knows you're from Tameran but us!_" He said as they sat at an empty table. Soon, Vic came and joined them.

"Kori! Heard you were excellent in all the classes!" Vic said as he sat down.

"How did you know that friend victor?" Kori asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"It's already around the school, you are now officially a teacher's pet." Vic said as he chewed on his sandwich.

"How could she be a teacher's pet? It's only the first day." Rae said as she took small bites of her own sandwich.

"Please what is a teacher's pet? I am not an animal!" Kori said as she put down her sandwich.

"It's a student who always sticks around the teacher and the teacher likes him/her the most." Gar explained as he ate his sandwich in one gulp.

"When did you get so smart?" Rae asked. Gar simply glared at her. Suddenly there was a long screech and the students started to yell for their ear's sake.

"Attention all students! You will be leaving the school after the lunch bell rings! It will be announced half a day!" Mr. Mole yelled. All the students started to cheer as the bell rang.

Titans Tower

"That was most pleasant!" Starfire yelled as she flew around the tower.

"Yeah, more like I suck at school." Beast Boy said as he dropped on the couch.

"I hate our principal." Robin said as he sat beside Beast Boy.

"I never thought the 9th grade would be that easy…" Raven said as she changed into her regular uniform with her powers then started to read her book of Azar.

"Movie night!" Cyborg yelled as he brang a bunch of movies into the common room.

"Sorry to dissapoint you guys, but it's a school night, I think we should do our homework and get some rest." Robin said as he stopped Cyborg from popping in a DVD.

"Aw man!" Cyborg and Beast Boy wailed as they stomped off into their rooms. Starfire and Raven stayed put. Starfire was reading the covers of the DVDs, and Raven was still reading her book.

"Aren't you two going to do your homework?" Robin asked.

"Done." Raven said.

"I have also finished the homework." Starfire said with wide eyes and still reading the DVD cover.

"Wait, when did you do them?" Robin asked.

"I have finished them in class." Starfire said as she picked up another DVD.

"I'm a telepath." Raven said not bothering to look up. Robin just shrugged and left for his room.

**Alright! Another chapter done! Hope you liked it, remember! R&R! No flames! Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok dudes, third chapter in… four dayz, I need to work on this…. Anyway, I wanted to say, MORE REVIEWS! MY GOODNESS! I ONLY GOT ONE FOR THE SECOND CHAPTER! Thank you darkness is 2 lonly sometimes**

**Chapter 3**

Tuesday morning, Starfire woke up to feel a big pain in her chest. She got up, took her shower and slumped into the common room wearing baggy blue pants and a lime green shirt. She carried her bag on one shoulder, not like she would usually do. She entered the common room; all her fiends were sitting at the table eating breakfast. When they saw Starfire, dead silence.

"Starfire… are you ok?" Raven asked as she got up and led Starfire to the bathroom.

"Yes friend Raven, I am healthy." Starfire said as she started to get dizzy.

"Starfire you're not ok, stay in bed." Raven said as she canceled the trip to the bathroom and booked one for Starfire's room.

"Friend Raven…. I must go to school…" Starfire said as Raven laid her on her bed.

"Is she ok?" Robin asked as he and the rest of the guys came into her room. Starfire, looking awkwardly unconscious then slowly passed out…

"Starfire… What do you feel?" Raven asked as she put an icy cloth on Starfire's head.

"I-I feel…. Nauseous." Starfire said as she reached for the cloth.

"Keep it on your head, we have to get rid of that fever." Raven said as she put back Starfire's hand with her powers.

"A- fever? Friend Raven, what is a fever?" Starfire asked as her head started to pound.

"A fever is a type of illness. Your forehead heats up, you get headaches, and that's about it." Raven said as she looked in some books and started to turn the pages fast.

"What are you doing?" Starfire asked.

"I'm looking for a cure." Raven said.

"Where are our friends?" Starfire asked as she realized no one else was there.

"They went to school." Raven said blankly as she continued to turn the pages.

SCHOOL

"Ok kids! You may now start your test!" Mrs. Spalding said.

"But we already had a test yesterday!" Gar complained.

"No we had a test in the other classes. We had work in this one." Richard said as he started his social studies test. Garfield just about fell asleep when the bell rang indicating them to go home.

"Freeze! Does anyone know why Rae and Kori haven't come to school today?" Mrs. Spalding asked as she blocked the doorway.

"They were sick, they stayed home." Richard said as he ran out with Gar and the rest of the class.

"Vic! Come on lets hurry!" Richard yelled as he gar and Vic ran towards the tower.

Titans tower

"Is she ok?" Robin asked as he dashed into Starfire's room with the two boys behind him.

"She's ok, but she needs some rest." Raven replied as she looked through a different book. The floor was covered with open books.

"No cure?" Beast Boy asked as he started to push aside the books.

"No luck." Raven answered.

"Well you girls got a bunch of homework." Robin said as he dropped piles of homework on Starfire's night table. Starfire still didn't move, she seemed to be asleep in another world.

"Is she ok? Usually when she sleeps she moves around." Beast boy said watching Starfire do nothing.

"I'm trying to find that out to, she's not moving, she seems paralyzed or something." Raven said as she shut her book and opened another.

"Maybe you should look in these alien books." Beast Boy said as he grabbed one off of Starfire's bookshelf. Suddenly the book started to scream and bit Beast Boy on the arm.

"AHH! IT BIT ME! HELP! HELP!" Beast Boy yelled as he started to run around yelling.

Starfire's POV (Point of view):

My head was aching, I had no clue what has happened. I hear someone who oddly sounded like Beast Boy yelling. "AHHHHHH! It bit me! Help! Help!" I opened my eyes, I realized my lid of the eyes were more heavy than the gloreck smorech. I started to look around, I could not see much, I only managed to see three figures, one sitting, and two standing beside it. Another was running around in front of where I lay. I had no clue of what to do, the only thing I thought of doing was to call out for the last person I remember seeing.

"R-Rav-ven." I tried to say. Suddenly, the sitting figure turned and faced me, the other two had also turned around, as they all came closer, I had this feeling, I did not know if that was a good idea or not, I figured the sitting figure was friend Raven, the running one was friend Beast boy, and the other two were friend Robin and Friend Cyborg.

"Starfire? Starfire can you hear me?" The first figure said. It sounded like Raven. I tried to talk, I tried to answer, but I could not, my throat was hurting, my head was aching, I couldn't do anything.

"Can you move anything?" Raven asked. I tried to move something, and realized I could move my hand. I lifted it and she held it.

"If you can hear me put your hand back down." She told me. I obeyed and put it down.

"Dude, she can obviously hear you, she lifted her hand." One of the others said on my other side. I was going to laugh, but my heart started to pound, my eyes went wide, I started to see more, I could not do anything but take my hand and lay it on my heart to indicate my pain.

"Heart failure! Hurry! Get her to the med!" (Medical room) One of them yelled. Once I heard that, I got scared, the pain grew worse, my head started to fall I couldn't control myself. I felt my body start to jump. I felt someone pick me up. (Just say it's a guy cuz Raven can't pick her up! lol) He started to run off, other footsteps joined.

"I need to get something from my room! I'll be there in a sec!" Raven yelled as she turned another corner. We continued forward, we turned a corner then entered a room. He laid me on a bed with hard sheets. By now, I couldn't move, see or hear anything; I could only feel anything that touches me.

Raven's POV

I was sitting in Starfire's room, for 6 hours, maybe more, I was looking for a cure to a rare sickness, I don't know how she got it. This sickness might be deadly, it has killed a lot of people, I decided when ever someone asked me what was wrong with her, I would say it's just a strong fever. I tried all of my books, and none of my potions would work. Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg had to go to school; they went and left me with Starfire. 5 minutes after they came back, Starfire started to wake up; she was able to whisper my name, but nothing else. We got her to lift her arm, she did hear us, but just after, she was loosing it, her heart was pounding, her head was aching. How do I know this? Well let's just say I can feel the pain of my friends. I told them to take her to the medical room; I needed to get something from my room. I dashed to my room as fast as I could; I grabbed a couple of my potions and herbs and ran out to the med. When I got there Starfire was on the bed, looking as pale as ever, her eyes were closed, and her arms were dangling over the edge of the bed.

"Get me some water!" I told Cyborg, he immediately ran out. I set my potions on the table beside the bed, I poured a little of each into a bowl, it started to sizzle as I put in some herbs. I stirred a while until Cyborg came with a kettle full of water; I poured most of it into the bowl. Now the potion, the water and the herbs formed a liquid dough, I put some on my finger then rub some on Starfire's forehead, her elbows, and her wrists.

"What is that?" Robin asked. "It's to heal her sickness." I said quickly without thinking.

"Sickness? Ok wait; first you say it's a fever, now you say it's a sickness when she's having a heart failure? What are you hiding from us Raven?" Robin asked as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Yeah none of this makes sense." Cyborg added.

"Shehasararediseasewichcouldbedeadlyicanmaybecureherbutidon'tknowifitwillwork" I said quickly.

"Ok, not following!" Beast Boy yelled.

Robin's POV.

Raven is defiantly keeping something from us, she says Starfire has a fever, then she says it's a sickness. What next? What's really happening to Starfire?

"Raven you have to tell us!" Cyborg said as he stepped in front of her.

"I just did." Raven said not showing any emotions at all. I still wonder how she does that.

"Raven, is there anything wrong with her that you haven't told us?" I asked.

"Ok fine. Starfire had a rare disease." She told us. We all stared in shock. Even beast boy looked serious.

"What? Our friend has a rare disease and you never told us?" Cyborg asked getting pissed off. Raven turned around and faced the other side.

"I didn't wanna worries you…" Raven trailed off.

"Aren't you gonna finish?" I asked waiting for an answer. Suddenly she ran up to Starfire.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked as he walked over to the other side of the bed where he could see.

"F-Frie-ends." I heard Starfire whisper slowly. I suddenly bolted to the bed, like my body was pulling me to go.

"Starfire? How are you feeling?" Raven asked as she whipped the potion off of Starfire.

"Sore" Starfire coughed out.

"Can you remember anything?" I asked. Then all eyes went on me, even Starfire's.

"What? Can't I see if she's ok?" I asked.

"How long have I been 'passed out'?" She asked.

"I don't know, how long was it?" Raven asked as she turned to us.

"Probably an hour." I answered as I looked at the digital clock on the table.

"So I heard I have a rare disease, what is this disease?" Starfire asked.

"You heard that?" Cyborg asked.

"Where is friend Beast boy?" Starfire asked changing the subject, and we all fell for it.

"Yeah where did he go?" Raven asked as she looked around. Suddenly the door swoshed open and beast boy came in with… a big stomach?

"Beast Boy! What have you been doing?" I asked scared a little.

"I got hungry, I made you all some food, but I got hungry in the elevator and accidentally ate it… oops." Beast Boy burped. Starfire suddenly started to giggle.

"Ok, she's herself, what did you do to her?" Cyborg asked Raven.

"I cured her." Raven gave a small smile which freaked us all out, but we kept it in.


	4. Chapter 4

**OK! yay! i finally got to write it! i hope that stupid accident doesn't happened again... i was sooooooooooo mad! well, **

**don't want to keep you all waiting, thank you for the awesome reviews! thanks to:**

**xxx.angelicdevil.xxx**

**SerenaClearwater**

**cutieangel-54**

**mochalvr**

**&**

**Momiji-momo**

CHAPTER 4

The next day, all the titans went to school, even Starfire was fealing better, she was not getting dizzy, and she wasn't throwing up.

That day, in math class, Kori and Richard sat at a two-seater table. Kori felt eyes apon her, she turned around to see nobody looking her

way, she turned back to her work.

"Kori? are you ok?" Mr. Karok asked.

"Yes Mr. Karok, i am fine, thank you for your consern." Kori said as she gave him a smile.

"What's wrong?" Richard whispered.

"Nothing friend Richard." Kori answered back smiling one of her biggest smiles.

"Bu-"

"RICHARD! ARE YOU TALKING IN CLASS? IF I CATCH YOU ONE MORE TIME! YOU HAVE DETENTION FOR A WEEK!"

Mr Karok yelled. Richard looked confused and just went back to writing his math problems. Well that's what Kori thought.

She looked through her bag for something, she brang out her mirror and set it under her sheet of paper.

She went back to doing her work, after a while she felt eyes on her again, but this time, instead of turning around, she used her

mirror, she made it look like she was looking at herself, but instead, she was looking behind her. There, sitting two rows behind

her, were two people, one male, and one female, both oddly wearing black. She shrugged and put down her mirror.

When she looked down at her math paper, she found a note on it. It read:

_Kori, are you ok? First you turn around for no reason, then you use your mirror? _

_you never use that! are you sure you're feeling ok?_

_Answer me back please,_

_Richard_

He wrote in messy handwriting. She smiled and wrote back in perfect handwriting:

_Yes friend Richard i am unharmed, i will tell you at our home._

She folded the paper and gave it to him, he read it then smiled at her, he nodded and they continued with their math.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Rae and Gar were in french, Vic had followed because he had free period... they were being tortured with loud

french opera music. Gar was half dead, and Rae was absolutely in needof meditation.

The horrible music finally stopped, the teacher was sleeping on her desk. A boy stood up, went to the CD player,

took out the teachers CD and put in his own... It started Green Day, Holiday. (TOTALLY LOVE THAT SONG!)

_**Hear the sound of the falling rain**_

_**Coming down like an armageddon plague (HEY!)**_

_**The shame, the ones who die without a name**_

_**There's a song sounding out of key**_

_**To a hymn called faith and misery (Hey!)**_

_**A plead, the company lost the war today**_

_**Chorus: I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies**_

_**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives**_

_**On holiday**_

_**There's a drum pounding out of time**_

_**Another protestor has crossed the line (HEY!)**_

_**The line, the money's on the other side**_

_**Can I get another amen (AMEN!)**_

_**There's a rag wrapped around the score of men (HEY!)**_

_**A gag, A plastic bag on a monument**_

_**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies**_

_**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives**_

_**On holiday**_

_**"The representative from California has the floor"**_

_**Seek out to the president gasbag**_

_**Bombs away is your punishment**_

_**Pulverize the Eiffel tower**_

_**And criticize the government**_

_**Bang bang goes the broken glass man**_

_**Kill all the fags that don't agree**_

_**Triumph by fires, sinning buyers**_

_**Thats not a way that's meant for me**_

_**Thank god, check out we're going on a holiday**_

_**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies**_

_**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives**_

_**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies**_

_**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives**_

_**This is our lives on holiday **_

TITANS TOWER

"Ok Kori, what happened?" Robin asked as soon as they got home and changed to their normal cloths.

"Well, i felt someone looking at me, so i turned around and there was no one, but when i felt it again, i did not turn around, i used

my mirror to see behind me." Starfire explained as they walked down the hall towards the common room.

"Did you see them?" Robin asked.

"Yes i have, i have seen a male and a female who oddly wore black cloths." Starfire wrinkled her nose as they entered the

common room.

"What's wrong with black?" Raven said from the kitchen.

"Nothing friend Raven!" Starfire squealed. The team carried on that night, withought noticing the two cloaked figures who krept into

the tower.

THE NEXT DAY

The titans woke up late and had to run to school. Kori, Richard, Rae and Gar had Gym all together, Vic the lucky one had english.

The four ran to gym, at the door, two cloaked figures stood in their way.

"Um will you excuse us? We are late for our gym class." Kori asked politly.

"Of course you're late, we set back your clocks." One of them said.

"What? You don't even know where we each live." Rae said in a mono-toned voice.

"Titans tower." The other whispered.

"What! How did you know?" Gar asked frightened.

"We know who you are, we know your true identitys, we have the controle." One of them said evily.

"And we will tell your most hatefull villain where you are, and he is..."

**Cliffie! ok, sorry, i just need to think about this again... lol, sorry! R&R! No flames! love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK! Guys, sorry about the cliffie, but i didn't know what to write, so i'm gonna say who the vilain dude is... can you **

**guess? huh huh huh? well i'm guessing that you wannna read the next chapter, so here it is. And thank you all for**

**your wonderfull reviews! Oh and if i make any mistakes, it's cause i'm not using Microsoft Word **

**because this computer does not have it... i'm using WordPad... And it doesn't say if you make a mistake or not...**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN TT! BUT TOTALLY LOVE IT! READ ON!**

**Chapter 5**

"We're telling our master, our boss, our leader. Slade." One of the cloaked figures hissed.

Richard suddenly sprung up and took off their cloaks to reveal the male and the female who wore black yesterday. The four gasped.

"What is Slade doing to you?" Rae asked knowing Slade is forcing them to find out their identities.

"I-i'ts a threat..." The girl whispered, shivering in fear.

"w-we better go... Late for class." The boy suddenly said then ran to their class.

The four teens shrugged then entered their gym class. The guys had weights, and the girls had to climb ropes. For Kori it was

a piece of cake. But for Rae, oh gosh, she had trouble.

"Kori! How the hell can you do this?" Rae asked looking at Kori who was waiting for her at the top.

"Friend Rae, it is not difficult!" Kori said as she started to cheer on her friend. On the other side of the room, Richard was lifting

weights like he was lifting a leaf, while Gar was having the time of his life, NOT, Gar was almost going to choke! The weights were

on his chest, he couldn't lift them off, he let them slide to the floor on his right, when they came off, he struggled to get up and

breath. Rich noticed this and put down his weights, then walked up to Gar.

"Gar, you ok? Need help?" He asked as he lifted the weights with one hand, and put them back where they belonged. Gar stared

in amazement. (Lol, exagerating.)

"What? Is there something on me?" Rich asked as he started look around himself.

"HOW DO YOU DO THAT?" Gar yelled. Rich stared wide eyed, actually, everyone in the gym stared wide eyed.

Kori and Rae were at the top of the ropes, sitting on the shelf that was built there, and staring at Gar.

"Garfield Logan! what is the problem here?" Mrs. Jorer asked in a calm and carring voice. Gar looked up at her, then blushed.

"Nothing Mrs. Jorer, i ummm, thought i lost my voice! yeah that's it! i was testing my vocal cords!" (At least that's what i think their

called:D) Gar shuddered. Mrs. Jorer looked confused, then turned to the girls again.

"What was that about?" Rich asked when the teacher was finally gone.

"Dude! how do you lift those weights! you make it look so easy!" Gar said freaking out. Richard pulled him to the back room.

"I've been traning for my whole life, ok? I've been training incase something comes up. God, i thought since you lived with

me you would know!" Rich laughed. Gar looked confused.

"What? You look confused." Rich said giving him a weird look.

"I am. training incase what comes up?" gar asked. Rich looked wide eyed, he peeked behind the door to see if anyone

was looking their way, he shut the door and walked up the Gar. He grabbed the bracelet that Gar was wearing to change his look.

But when he did take it off, nothing changed on Gar. He wasn't Beast Boy, he was Gar.

"Oh...My...Gosh..." Rich said slowly. He slid back the bracelet on Gar's wrist. He dragged him out of the back room,

singaled the girls to folow, the decended from the top, and folowed them out of the gym.

The teacher, on the other hand doesn't care if they leave class or not, unleas they do not do well in class. They folowed Rich

down the hall, into the 12th grade halls. They walked down to Vics class.

"I'm gonna get Vic, you guys meet me outside." Rich ordered. They all nodded and left. Richard knocked on the door.

Their teacher opened the door.

"May i help you young man?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah can i talk to Vic please?" Richard asked politley. The teacher turned around and singaled for Vic to come to the door.

"What is it?" Vic asked as he stepped outside and closed the door.

"Something's wrong with Gar. He took off the bracelet and he didn't change back!" Rich whispered loudly. Vic's eyes went wide.

"What? It's not the bracelet, it's him, the bracelet was secured." Vic said reviewing on what he did to the bracelet.

"Anyway, can you leave class? This is really important, say it's family matters." Rich said. Vic nodded and turned into the class.

He gathered his stuff and left with Rich. Once they got outside, Rae and Kori were sitting at a table starring at Gar who was sprawled

on the floor, with his toung sticking out.

"Looks pretty normal to me." Vic laughed. The girls heard them and stood up.

"Friend Victor, our friend Garfield is not well." Kori said pocking at Gar.

"So i've heard. Can someone get him on the table?" Vic said. Everyone took a step back. Vic frowned.

"Fine, i'll do it..." Vic mummbled and picked him up with one hand and dropped him on the table. He took the bracelet off Gars

wrist, nothing happened.

"Oh god." Vic murmured.

"What are you to do?" Kori asked.

"Well i'm gonna run a bio scan to see if it's really him." Vic said as he turned into Cyborg. His arm turned into

a lazer thingy that scans you to see if you're really you.(oops don't know what they're called... he he...) After Cy

completed the scan, he typed a few things on his arm/computer. He looked up at his friends who's eyes were wide open.

"It's not him." Cy whisperd. The rest gasped and looked at Gar who was sleeping.

"Where would he be?" Raven asked as she changed into her titans uniform. Starfire used her powers to change,

(as she did in betrothed), and Robin ripped off his school clothes to reveal his uniform.

"Time to find Beast Boy." Robin hissed as he opened his comunicator. He tracked Beast Boy down and started to run to the tower.

The rest folowed without a word, as they usually did. Starfire was carrying Robin and flying towards the tower at top speed.

Raven was transporting Cyborg on a black energy platform, who was also carrying Gar. Once they got in the tower, the greeting

computer voice wasn't there. The tower was all messed up, the vehicles were gone, all rooms except Ravens were trashed.

They all turned to Raven.

"Security." Was all she said then walked into it. She left the door opened so that the rest could come in, but they didn't.

"Arn't you coming in?" Raven asked as she walked over to her bookshelf. They were starring at something on the far end of the room.

"What?" She asked then turned around to see a green spot on her bed. She screeched then everyone walked into the

room and upto her bed. There, sleeping like a doll frozen in time, was a little green kitten. Starfire picked it up,

(which caused it's awakening), looked deep in it's green forest eyes.

"Friend Beast Boy!" She screamed then hugged the little creature.

"How could he be here?" Raven asked, getting mad.

"Is this because he came into your room without permition?" Cy asked. Raven just simply stared at the green cat with fire in

her eyes. BB loked at Raven with fear then jumped out of Star's hands and ran out of the room.

"That's weird, usually he would morph back and try to make up an excuse." Robin said. raven calmed down then went after BB.

They couldn't find him, they split up, looked everywhere, still no BB. Suddenly, there was a loud scream comming from the

common room.

"What happened?"

"What's going on?"

"Who screamed?" Robin, Cy and Raven said as they dashed into the room to find Star, on the floor, covered in her own puddle of

blood, and beside her was a note.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled as he scrambled to her side. Raven kneled down beside her and tryed to heal her. Cyborg pickd up the

note and read:

_Dear titans,_

_I am sorry for Starfire's suffering, i had no idea she could heal so fast. Now if you wan't your little _

_changeling back, you must serrender... Robin. Starfire is ok, she only needs to rest and her wounds shal heal, _

_i think Raven can take care of that. In the mean time, you have untill sun rise to hand over Robin! Leave him at your doorstep. _

_I will retreave him then and give you Beast boy._

_P.S: If you do so, no one else will get hurt._

Complete silence, the only thing you could hear was Starfire's light breathing. Raven and Cyborg both turned to Robin.

Robin had mixed emotions, mad and worried for Starfire. He couldn't think no more. The only thing that popped into his head was:

Batman.

He quickly picked up Starfire, set her on the couch and went to dial Batman's number on the video phone.

"Batman." Batman turned on the video phone.

"It's me, i've got a problem." Robin said as he moved to show him Starfire on the couch. Batman's eyes went wide,

and that was the only reaction he had.

"Who did this?" Batman asked.

"We don't know, he kidnapped Beast boy and now want's Robin so we could get Beast Boy back." Raven explained as she

sat beside Starfire and began to heal her again.

"No wonder it's so quiet." Batman murmured.

"What?" Robin asked.

"I said trick them. You have to comme up with your own plan, i have to go, there's a villain robbing a toy store." Batman

said as he shut off the video phone.

"That hellped." Cyborg said.

"I'll just go, you guys need Beast Boy." Robin said as he went off to his room.

"Robin, no offence to Beast Boy, but we need you, if you leave, who will take your place?" Raven asked.

"She will." Robin pointed to Starfire and walked out the door. The day passed, Raven and Cyborg were trying to

comme up with a plan, and Starfire haddn't awakened yet. They had put her in her room to let her rest.

Robin, on the other hand haddn't comme out of his room yet. Raven and Cyborg were sitting at the table, Raven had

a cup of herbal tea to concentrate, and Cyborg, well, he had a beef rib...

"How could you eat that at a time like this?" Raven asked watching him stuff his face with the beef rib.

"Got a problem? I'm hungry!" Cyborg yelled as he started to drink a 2L bottle of pop. Raven showed a face of disgust

then went back to drinking her herbal tea. Cyborg finally finished his meal, then he and Raven started to form a plan.

But what they didn't know, was that Starfire was awake...

Starfire's POV:

I had awoken to feal my head was acking, i could not do a single thing, i reached up with my had to hold my head as it started

to beat in pain. I felt my eyes water, i felt a sting of pain rush through my body, i let out a little scream, i couldn't let out anymore

since my throat was soar. Why me? I have not done anything! Yet again, it is better if i suffer tham watching any of

my friends- Friend Beast Boy! He has not yet returned! Could he have returned in the period of time i was 'passed out'?

(She slipped on a hoodie) I shall fly to Robin's room, he shall know.

Robin's POV:

I can't do this! i can't leave them! but i have to, to get Beast Boy back... But what about Star? She would be heart broken if she

heard this... Would she? What am i talking about? She doesn't like me! I like her!

(From now on, it's no one's POV!)

A knock was heard from Robin's door. He slowly slid off of his bed and walked towards his door. He slowly slid it open to

see a face he always wanted to see after what happened.

"Starfire! You're ok!" Robin screamed with joy as he jumped to hug her. She quickly hugged him back as soon as they touched.

"Robin? What is wrong?" Starfire asked knowing something was wrong because he had been hugging her for a while and not letting go.

"There's something I have to tell you. Comme in." Robin said as he let her into his room. Starfire, she felt better, walked into his room

and started to look around. The walls were not painted black anymore, there was more light inside, the news papers were gone,

the masks of slade were gone, he had really renovated the place.

"Starfire, there's a problem. Do you remember getting hit?" Robin asked as he pulled up a char and let her sit in it as he sat on the bed.

"Yes, it was very painful." Starfire admited.

"Well those people who did hit you, left us a note, it said that if we want Beast Boy back, i have to turn myself in." Robin said looking in her eyes.

"Robin! You shall not surrender! We shall fight untill we get friend Beast Boy back home safely!" Starfire yelled.

"Starfire, it's our only choice." Robin said as she got up and walked over to his window to peer outside at the beautifull ocean which always calmed her down.

"Who would take your place? We would need a leader..." Starfire said softly.

"I was hoping-" Robin started but was cut off by the red alarm going off through out the tower.

Starfire's eyes wen't wide, _Robin was mad. Who could inturrupt this? _he thought.

"Let's go." Robin said as he walked out of the room and into the open elevator. He realized

Starfire wasn't folowing. He peeked into his room again to see Star, sitting on his bed, and sobbing.

"Guys, just go without us." Robin whispered into his comunicator. He walked back into his room and sat beside

Star.

"Star, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"You shall not leave..." She whispered as she continued to cry into her sleeves.

"Star, i have to, if i don't, Beast Boy will have to suffer." Robin said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

She leaned onto him and continued to cry. Suddenly, the far side of the room fell into the water.

Star let out a loud scream, Robin held her tightly as they ran out of the room.

"Oh my god." Robin whispered. Star was shuddering, shivering and couldn't do anything.

Robin felt this then looked down at her, she had her eyes closed and her head rested on his chest.

(In this fic she's shorter than him.)

"Star, are you ok?" Robin asked.

"N-no." She whispered. "Robin, i cannot fly."

**Cliffie! i'm sorry, i should stop doing those... lol, well how did you like it? R&R! no flames! **

**I love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright! a new chappie! did you like the other one? how was it? **

**ok ok i think i got enought reviews... **

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN TT! wish i did...**

**chapter 6**

"Robin, i cannot fly." Starfire sobbed.

"What? Why?" Robin asked confused.

"Tameranian abilities are triggered by happy emotions, right now, I am not feeling so happy at all."

Starfire explained

Suddenly, the rest of Robins room fell out.

"Well then what are you feeling?" Robin asked as he held her tightly every time she shivered or winced.

"I have mixed emotions at the moment, emotions of frea, and curiosity."

Starfire said as she looked up at him with her green, watery emerald eyes.

Robin stood there confused, that is until a violet light appeared behind Star.

"Awww. How cute. My stupid sister got along with bird brain. I knew you two would get along!"

Exclaimed an evil voice from behind the light.

Star turned around to come face to...light... with a black-bolt.

"Blackfire! What are you doing here!" Star asked completely confused how her sister got there.

"You surely remember hwen we were young little princesses;

_Flashback..._

On a far away planet, two princesses were outside their palace doors.

The oldest at the age of seven had black hair.

And the youngest at the age of five had auborn colored hair.

"Starfire stop that!" Yelled the black haired girl at her sister.

"Blackfire, I have done nothing!" Starfire said in her sweet little innocent voice.

"I said stop being so ugly!" Yelled blackfire as she jumped on starfire

Blackfire started to choke her younger sister.

Tameranians each gained their own power at a surtain age.

At bright each tamereanian is gifted with alien streghth.

Blackfire continued to choke her sister until Starfire fell unconsious.

Blackfire had got in trouble the many times she did that.

Years passed, Blackfire had turned eleven, and Starfire was nine.

Blackfire had gained the power of flight at this age.

"Blackfire, would you be kind enough to fly me around? Please sister?" Starfire begged her sister.

She watched her soar around in one of their many training rooms their parents used to keep in shape.

"Fine, just stop begging me, and hold on tight." Blackfire smirked as she flew Starfire over the roof tops.

Starfire was looking around, enhoying the view.

She finally realized she was slipping from her sisters grip.

"Umm sister? I am slippi-AHHHHHHHHHH!" Starfire yelled as she fell towards the ground.

Blackfire laughed at this and flew back home.

She told the King and Qyeen that she haddn't seen her sister all day.

Starfire had landed softly in a stack of alien fabrics, she soon got a free ride since she was the princesse.

Once she got home, she told her parents what happened.

The King and Queen grounded Blackfire from using her pwers for a year.

One day, a Psion ship landed in front of the palace.

They ordered to take one of the princesses or they would destroy the planet.

The King and Queen thought about it, then they sent Blackfire, knowing she was tougher then Starfire

But Blackfire thought they didn't care about her, she thought they only cared about Starfire.

She stayed with the Psions, doing all the slavery they told her to do.

She finally gained her black-bolts and escaped form them.

She returned to her home planet (tameran) to get revenge on her parents.

When she got back home, she murdered her parents, she then took the throne.

Starfire was scared at the time.

Starfire had just enhanced the power of flight on her 12th birth-day.

Starfire was scared.

She flew out of her home planet, in search of a new one.

But on the way, she met the Centauri Police, she told them about Blackfire and her crime.

The aline police emprisoned Blackfire, their guardian, Galfore, took the throne.

Starfire flew to her new planet called earth.

_End of flashback_

"I had to go thought horrible days, trouble and prison! i NEED to get my revenge!"

Blackfire yelled as her eyes glowed more.

"Blackfire, I have went through worse.

I was always falling unconsious, you would lock me in my room for weeks,

and no one would notice until aunt Norrand'r came to visit!

When you were captured by the psions, I cryed every night!

When you came back, I was jumping with joy to see my sister again!

But when you murdered our parents in front of me, I lost it.

I did NOT know what to do, I left tameran, tears where ever i go.

When i left, i told the police, and when I was coming here,the psions captured me for two years!

I finally enhanced my pwer of Star-bolts, and escaped to earth where i met my friends.

Blackfire, I was heart broken.

I did everything for you.

And now i still wonder why i did.

I know why, because i love you, because i care about you.

I don't think you care about anyone but yourself."

Starfire said bravely as she let a single tear run down her cheek to indicate she really did mean it.

"Are you serious? Wow, you finally got one thing wright. I only care about myself.

And i still didn't get my revenge on you."

Blackfire said as she aimed her black-bolt.

"Don't you ahve any love for Star? Whydid you torture her anyways?"

Robin asked stepping in front of Star.

"Ever since she was born, she got all the attention, they all forgot about me!"

Blackfire yelled not showing any emotion but anger.

A round object on Blackfire's belt started to beep.

She unhooked it and looked at it, she waited a while then pressed a button.

"What do you want now?" She asekd.

"Where are you? Do you have them?" A voice asked from the comunicator.

"Almost." Blackfire answered as she hit her sister and Robin in the head with her black-bolt.

They both fell unconsious on the floor.

Blackfire picked them up and flew over the water, when she got far enough, she dropped them both.

She watched them fall, she put a smirk on her face and flew away.

Robin and Star fell into the water with a big splash.

Robin woke up with the cold shock of the water.

He opened his eyes to see Star sinking further down.

He quickly swam down to her, grabbed her and brang her up to the surface.

He put her on her back where she started to float.

Luckly she haddn't breathed in any water yet, so no CPR was involved. (I'm evil:D)

Robin tryed to use his comunicator, but it malfunktioned because of the water that had goten into it.

Starfire started to open her eyes slowly, once she realized she was on water, she panicked.

"EEKK!" She yelled. She went under water and back up shivering.

"Wow, are you ok?" Robin asked, looking at her weirdly.

"I am cold." She whispered as she continued to tread water.

"Here." Robin said as he covered her with his cape.

"Thank you." She whispered politely.

She started to look around.

"Star. I still don't understand why you can't fly.

You've faught you sister before, and other villains twice as worse than her."

Robin said looking at her as she looked down into the water.

"Robin, my sister is...Different every time.

Every time i fight her.. I feel that one day... She will truly win...

That day has arrived."

Starfire looked up at him.

He stood(Treaded water...) there in shock.

"Star, she will never win.

We will win.

The good guys always win Star."

Robin said as he brang up his gloved hand and put it on her cheek.

She shut her eyes for a moment, then her eyes started to glow.

She opened them, and looked up at Robin.

"You are always right." She whispered to him.

She took his hand and flew up into the air.

Robin started to cheer, and Starfire smiled.

She flew towards the tower with Robin in hand.

When they got there, the whole tower was empty.

"Where are our friends?" Starfire asked as she landed in the hall in front of where Robin's room was.

"No idea. I'm gonna try and locate them." Robin said as he walked towards the main room.

"Robin, what if they are captured?" Starfire asked slowly.

"Then we'll bring them back, no matter what it takes."

Robin said as he stepped into the elevator and waited for Star.

She joined him to the main room where they started to search for their friends.

It was almost sunrise and Star was about to fall asleep in front of the computer.

Robin on the other hand was wide awake.

He looked over at Star and chuckled.

She had her head on her hands, and was breathing softly cuddled up on her chair.

Suddenly the red lights went out through the tower, some one broke in.

"What happened?" Star asked as she woke up in shock.

"This happened.

Robin, you aren't where you're supposed to be.

Are you comming or not?"

A low male voice asked from the door to the main room.

"Slade! What do you want!" Robin yelled as he got up and into a fighting position.

Starfire also stood up and got into a fighting position.

She did not use her powers to float, or to light up any star-bolts, and Slade noticed.

"What's wrong my dear? Lost your powers?" Slade asked with a smirk behind his mask.

Slade quickly brang out a gun and shot at Robin, Robin was captured in a net.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Slade said evily.

"Do NOT touch her!" Robin yelled.

Slade pressed a button on his wrist, the net around Robin electricated him.

"Agh!" Robin yelled in pain.

"Robin!" Star yelled as she dashed to his side.

But Slade reacted fast and grabbed her by the wrist.

"No, i'm dealing with you right now." Slade said as he started to throw punshes at her.

She dodged them easily.

She threw some of her own and succesfully hit him every time.

"How could you be better than me?" Slade yelled as Star pinned him to a wall.

"I had been captured as slave for two whole years!

I know alien martial arts.

And they are better than human martial arts." Star whispered so only Slade could hear.

Slade's eye shot open, Star head butted him and he fell unconsious.

She then ran over to Robin and set him free.

"Star?" Robin asked slowly.

"I am sorry, i kept a secret...From my friends..." Star whispered.

CYBORGRAVENANDBEASTBOY

"What do you want from us!"

Raven yelled at the cloaked person in the shadows.

"We did tell you we were going to advise our leader did we not?"

The cloaked figure asked slowly.

"Yeah, i don't see the geek anywhere!"

BB yelled as he struggled to break free from the...elastic...that was holding him...

"Master Slade has jurneyed of to retreave your team mates."

The cloaked figure said.

"WHAT! No way! He is not getting away with this!"

Cyborg yelled as he tryed to break the metal bars that held him.

STARFIREROBIN

A red light started to flash on Slade's wrist.

Star kneeled down beside it and examined it before touching it.

Robin realized this and kneeled down beside her as she was going to touch it.

"What do you think it is?"

Robin asked as Star slid the objec off of Slade's wrist.

She didn't answer.

She gently pressed a button on the side of the watch like object.

"Boss? Where are you?"

A male voice came through the object.

"He's been captured."

Robin said into the thing.

"What did you do to him?"

The voice asked suprisingly calm.

"Who are you!"

Robin yelled.

"I'll make you a deal, you get him and youself here, and your friends go free."

The voice said.

"We do not know who and where you are."

Star reminded him.

"Oh so there's a girl with you! well she's gonna have to suff- I mean, help you..."

The man corrected himself.

"Ta-ta! On the screen an arrow will shine on it, it will indicate where i am, folow it, and you find your friends."

**DUN DUN! What will happen? Will they take Slade back? Or report him to the police and risk Raven, Cyborg and BB's lives!**

**well all you have to do is R&R! No flames! THX! luv you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok! next Chappie! Totally loved all of your reviews! Ok here's the next chapter!**

**mochalvr: Lol, i'll try and update as sooooon as i can! just stick with me!**

**Zako Lord of Randomnessness: Yes, i did, i had to change computers because the otehr one broke down, i was using microsoft words**

**Emerald-Mistress: lol, i'll try and update as soon as i can, thank you for the great review. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TT, i wish...**

**Zako Lord of Randomnessness: Yes, i did, i had to change computers because the otehr one broke down, i was using microsoft words**, but now its word pad, and trust me, IT SUX BIG TIME!

**Chapter 7**

"How are we to take him there?" Starfire asked as she starred at the unconsious Slade.

_'Star, i was able to open a portal for you, but not where you could see it. It opened in the basement.'_ Raven's voice echoed in her mind.

"Robin, pleas carry Slade to the basement!" Star yelled as she dashed for the basement herself.

"What?" Robin yelled still confused. He picked up the unconsious Slade and ran down to the basement. When he got there, Star was throwing boxes around.

"Star? Can I ask what you're doing?" Robin asked.

"Friend Raven has opened a portal for us, but i cannot seem to find it!" Star yelled a bit frustrated. Robin tied up Slade and put him down, he then started to help Star in the search of the portal.

"I can't find it!" Robin yelled as he sat on a box, "AHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled as he sunk into it and dissapeared.

"Robin!" Star yelled as she ran up to the box.

"I found it!" Robin yelled from the other side of the portal. Star chuckled as she threw in Slade. She realized he was light. She shrugged and jumped into the prtal and not seeing the dark figure in the shadow. Robin caught Star as she fell throught the portal. He set her down and started to look around.

"Robin, can you check on Slade?" Star asked in a whisper.

"Why?" Robin asked confused.

"Just please do." Star begged. Robin shruged and walked over to Slade. He realized the rope he tied around him wasn't there anymore.

"Star? Did you see a rope on him when you threw him in?" Robin asked her. Star shook her head. Robin took this chance to see who Slade really was. He quickly ripped off Slade's mask to reveal... A screen?

"Dear Robin, when are you going to learn You will never know my true identity? It does not matter how much time you take. Oh and speaking of time:" Slade said as a timer on the screens tarted to count down from five.

"RUN!" Robin yelled as he grabbed Star by the wrist and started to run. The bomb went off and the dived for cover.( actually, there was no cover, just the floor. So lets just say they dived.)

"Are you ok?" Robin asked Star as he panted with fear.

"I am fine." She said as she shifted to a sitting position. Robin got up and walked over to the exploded bomb. Star lifted her hand and rubbed the back of her head to feel a wet mushy liquid. She shuddered as she looked at her blood covered hand.

"R-Robin!" Star screamed. Robin turned to see her starled at the blood on her hand. He gasped and ran to her side.

"What happened?" He asked in fear.

"I do not know, something hit me on the head, but i did..." Star trailed off but did not finish.

"Star? What's wrong! STARFIRE!" He yelled as she fainted in his arms. Something big hit him on the back of his head and he passed out in a second.

"Ugh..." Robin moaned as he lifted his head. He felt a big pain on his head, he reached up to rub his head but realized he couldn't, his hands and legs were strapped to a wall. He looked around him. The rest of the team hung on the wall in order to his left: Star, Rae, BB, and finally Cy.

"Robin, you have finally woken up! How do you like my lair? It had to be this one since you DESTROYED MY OTHER ONE!" An angry voice yelled.

"Screw you. You deserv to be stopped." Robin hissed. Behind the master mind villain,(guess who, ok if you don't know, its Slade ok?) two cloaked fiugres stood on each side.

"Shut up you miserable piece of-" Slade started.

"Cut to the point" Raven moaned annoyed. Slade looked at them with a face of discust and stormed off. The two cloaked figures looked at the titans, Robin gave them a scary face and they ran off. (lol)

"Is everybody ok?" Robin asked as he struggled to get off of the wall.

Cyborg: "I'm good."

Raven: "Could be better if i wasn't on a wall."

Starfire: "I am fine."

BB: "I WAN TOFU!"

Everyone starred at him.

"Heh...Nothing to say?" He sweat dropped.

"Star, how's your head?" Robin asked.

"It is fine, thank you Robin." Star smiled. Something in front of them started to run towards them. Without thinking, Star hit it with her eye beams.

"Wow... What was that?" Raven asked confused.

"All i know is that IT'S FULL OF GREEN SLOBBER AND I'VE GOT SOME ON ME!" Cyborg cryed.

"We gotta get out of here." Robin said as he tryed to break the chaines that held him. Star chuckled and broke the ones that held her. She quickly got her friends off the wall and started to examine the green/slobber monster that tryed to attack.

"This is most 'disgusting(sp?)' as you earthlings say." Star said as she stared at it.

"Wow, it looks just like Beast Boy!" Raven smirked looking at Beast Boy who was steaming mad.

"Wait, i think i know what they're trying to do..."

**Oooooh! Cliffie! I'm sorry, i'm just evil:) What are the villains trying to do? WHAT WILL HAPPEN? wait, you're supposed to be telling me...oops...he he, well, remember to R&R! I LOVE YOU THOSE WHO DO!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! chapter 8! EEEEEEK! i'm so proud:) Well, let's get on with the story:D**

**Chapter 8**

"I think i know what they're trying to do!" Cyborg yelled excited.

"What? What are they trying to do tin man?" Robin smirked. Star and Rae giggled.

"Well, first they knew that we were in school, second, they kidnapped us, they're probably trashing the city!" Cyborg yelled proud of what he found out. The team starred at him.

"Dude, you think we don't know that? THAT'S A NOBRAINER(sp?)! Even I figured that out." Beast Boy laughed.

"Yes friend Cyborg, we have already gathered this information, but thank you for trying." Star smiled at him.

"What ever..." Raven said monotone(sp?).

"What about our school! All the children!" Star gasped.

"Taken care of." Said a voice down the hall. The team turned around and saw 4 people standing there with high tech guns.

"And you are...?" Robin asked searching for an answer.

"We're from your school! We heard what happened, got into your tower, and got all of your guns and busted in here!" A little kid yelled.

"YOU TOOK ALL OF MY WEAPONS?" Cyborg started to cry. (literally(sp?))

"We took the t-car too! It's awesome Cyborg!" An older kid said excitedly.

"My baby!" Cyborg cryed.

"Calm down, all we did to it was put it in flames." A goth kid said stupidly. Cyborg instantly broke down.(not for real)

"Lets go, we need to take these villains down." The principal said as he charged his gun. They all turned and started to run down the hall. Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy flew. One little girl didn't have a weapon, and Starfire realized, she flew down next to her until she was close enough to talk to her.

"Why do you not have a weapon? We have enough for everyone in our home." Star asked politely.

"I do not like weapons, i do not like to harm anyone." The little girl said as naivly as Star would.

"Sh! keep it down!" Robin signaled as they approached a door. Robin placed his ear against it to hear what was inside. They all approached the door, also placing their ears agains the door, Raven is a telepath, she just searched who ever was in there with her powers. The little girl stayed back, and was reaching for something behind her back. But this time, Robin realized. She brang it out just enough for Robin to see it. His eyes(well his mask) widened. The girl quicky threw the object straight at Star who was not paying attention to her. Robin quickly pulled star out of the way, when the object hit the door, well lets just say the door wasn't there anymore. Robin turned to the girl who had vanished.

"R-Robin? W-What happened?" Star asked terrified.

"That girl you talked to earlyer, the one who had no weapon, she did have one, and she tried to kill you!" Robin told her as he looked around for the girl. Star gasped.

"But she looked so innocent!" Star whispered.

"Wait, if she tried to kill you then-" Cyborg turned around facing his school mates who had their weapons facing the titans.

"Well it looks like they have figured out, more than another reason we should kill them." The goth kid said as he started to throw his grenade up and catching it again. He smirked, but that smirk did not last long, a yellow spark zapped him and the others. Once they fell to the floor, titans est was revealed.

The titans say:

"Friend Bumble Bee!"

"Aqualad! Dude!"

"Speedy."

"Hello..."

"Mas Y Menos! Comeoi Esta!(sp?)"

Titans Est say:

"Hey- Star, Can i breathe!"

"BB. How's it goin?"

"Robin."

guess who's left out withought a partner...

"Senior Cyborg!"

**Ok, chapter done, i know, it's SHORT! but hey, i try my best! R&R plz! Love you who do!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, another chapter! Sorry I took so long! Lotz and Lotz of HW! SCREW THEM! -ahem-... Totally loved your reviews! AND I love you! Here's another chapter!**

**DON'T FORGET TO R&R**

**p.s. Is 'Malchoir' Really spelled that way? I havn't seen the episode in like -a verry sooo long time- so don't blame me! Tell me! **

**Chapter 9**

"Friend Bumble Bee!" Star squealed as she hugged Bee with a breath-taking hug. Bumble bee started to become blue.

"I think she wants to breath." Raven said monotone as she walked past them. Star let go and blushed.

"Wut's up grass stain?" Aqualad teased. Beast Boy seemed offended (sp?).

"Wanna say that again fish boy?" Beast Boy asked in Aqualad's face as he morphed into a

T-Rex.

Soon, all of the titans were talking, laughing and some fighting. Raven finally had had enough of this.

_'Did they forget what they are here for? Did they forget about the innocent people?' _

"SHUT UP!" Raven yelled at the top of her lungs. They all starred at her blankly.

"Did you all forget why you are here? DID YOU FORGET ABOUT EVERYTHING BUT YOURSELVES?" Raven yelled getting very annoyed. They all continued to stare, speechless (sp?).

"Wow, never knew we got carried away..." Cyborg scratched his metal head. The rest nodded. Far down the dark halway, a shadowed figure stood listening to the titans. He reached behind his back and pulled out an object from his belt.

Raven felt eyes upon her, she quickly spun around to see a smoke pellet flying towards her, she quickly surrounded it with her black aura. The smoke quickly spread around in the aura, as if polluting all the air it touched. Kori, amazed at what just happened, looked over at the direction where the smoke pellet had come from. She quickly glanced over to see...

CLIFFY! Nah, jk jk jk... I'm not THAT evil... it's too short to end... IT GOES ON!

She quickly glanced over to see a dark figure pull out a gun and put bullelts into it. Her eyes widened, she quickly shot numurous star-bolts at the figure. When the smoke cleared, there was no one in sight. Both teams starred at her in shock.

"Did you not see the dark figure?" Starfire asked innocently.

"There was someone, who ever they are they threw this grenade... Someone wants to get rid of us..." Raven said as calmly as she always did.

"They had brung out a gun of the killing before I had shot them with my many star-bolts." Star explained as she hugged her self, feeling bad if she had harmed the figure.

"Well how do we catch'em?" Bee asked.

Beast Boy started to wave his arms around in front of Robin, who did not realize.

"Raven, can you find who ever that was?" Robin asked as he turned to face her.

Beast Boy still waving his hands in front of Robin who yet still did not realize.

"No, I can't find someone unless I know who or WHAT that person is." Raven stated blankly.

Beast Boy was now morphing into various animals to try and get Robin's attention, but failed.

"Cyborg?"

"No, I can't, the dude needs to have a tracking device on him so I could find him." Cyborg said crossing his metal arms.

"Who else has tracking skills? Oh right, Mas and Menos." Robin looked down at the twins. They started to speak a very complicated spanish. (Honestly, I REALLY wanna learn spanish! but yet, my school sux...)

"I'll take that as a no, they would have left if it was a yes." Speedy stated.

"Well then who can find him?" Robin asked irrateted(sp?).

"DUDE!" Beast Boy finally yelled in his ears. Robin jumped, then turned.

"Beast Boy? Can you?" Robin asked.

"No duhh!" Beast Boy said as he morphed into a dog. He started to sniff the grenade, sneezed, then started to run down a hall. The titans shrugged and ran/flew after him. Beast Boy stopped in front of a large steel door.

"Well... What do we do boy blunder?" Raven asked as she turned to Robin.

"Raven! Respect our leader!" Starfire whinned as she laid a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Can you move that door?" Robin asked with a chalenging look on his face. Raven lifted her her hand, with black aura surrounding it, it spread to the door and slowly removed it. She smirked as she saw Robin's face. He thought she was so stupid she would have fogotten about that, but hey, she's not stupid!

"Titans, glad to see you made it in time for the party." Said a monotoned voice from the dark room ahead.

"A party for what?" Aqualad questioned.

"For the end of the titans..." Said a voice, half speaking half growling. Lights flicked on in the room to reveal all the vilains you could think of. Slade, Mammoth, Jinx, Gizmo, Cinderblock, Plasmus, Overload and many more. They were all lined up in front of the door, as if expecting them to comme. The villains charged at the titans, Robin and Slade keeping their places and growling at each other.

"You rewined my lair."

"You thretened my friends."

"You never caught me."

"You helped bring the end of the world. We stopped it."

"I helped."

"Miracle." (smirk)

"Never will happen again."

"Highly doubt it will."

The two charged at each other, eagerly trying to harm the other.

Starfire had her sister to keep her company. Blackfire smirked as she dodged Starfire's attacks. Blackfire flew between the many green star-bolts and pinned her sister to a nearby wall. Starfire struggled to break free but faild to realize her sister had been training.

Raven threw as many boxes as she could find at her enemy. Malchior easlily dodged as Blackfire had and aproached his 'little Raven'.

"Stay away!"

"My dear, you do not adore me any longer?"

"You tricked me, you betrayed me!"

"I shall do as I wish." Malchior smirked as he approached the cornered Raven. Raven quickly vanished into the wall.

Beast Boy morphed into the beast he never wanted to ever be again, but this time, he had no choice, he was fighting Adonis.

Both in the shape of a Werebeast, started to bite at each other, one scratching the other. As no words were spoken, it was physical contact. Beast Boy flipped and kicked Adonis in the chest. Adonis flew back, doing a back-flip and landing on his hind-legs, jumped up as soon as he touched the ground and kicked Beast Boy in the face.

Cyborg was having trouble, he was against Atlantis. (I think that's his name...) Cyborg charged his cannon and moved as Atlantis(...) jumped and landed where Cyborg was. They kept dodging and attacking each other until Atlantis(...) got flung into a wall and started to break apart.

The titans threw their apponent to the ground and formed a circle around them. Though Robin was no where in sight, and neither was Slade.


End file.
